Problem: One side of a square is $5$ inches long. What is its area?
Answer: $5\text{ in}$ $5\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 inches and the width is 5 inches, so the area is $5\times5$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 5 = 25 $ We can also count 25 square inches.